


Lunchbox

by missingcows



Category: South Park
Genre: Cute, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingcows/pseuds/missingcows
Summary: Kenny is the master of getting reactions of people, But can he get one he wants from the humanoid ad Leslie Meyers?





	Lunchbox

There was nothing more satisfying to Kenny then getting the reaction he wanted from a person. Whether it was intentional or not, the rush of excitement made him feel great, he could do something. Man or woman, it didn’t matter, Kenny could get any person to melt with just a few simple words. 

In the beginning, He had simply wanted to see a reaction from her, any reaction. Leslie was a freakin robot, known for faking her emotions and manipulating people into getting what she wanted. Kenny felt it was almost his duty to find out a way to play her, to force her to do what he wanted. He believed that somewhere, deep down in her, there hid a real personality. Seeing as how Leslie had stated on multiple occasions she wanted to kill all humans, it wasn’t going to be a good personality, but Kenny was up for changing her mind.

Naturally, Leslie had given nothing.

Day after day, comment after comment, she said nothing. No annoyed eye rolls, no turning away from him, no blushing, nothing. Any other person would have gone insane with the amount Kenny had hit on her, but Leslie remained blank. The only particularly unique reaction he had received was what he considered genuine confusion, which was nowhere near enough. Today he would be bolder, Kenny planned on going for the kill shot.

There she stood in front of her locker as she did every morning, organizing the extensive amount of books she kept in it. How she managed to fit so many books and her bag in the tiny locker always amazed him but he didn’t have time for that now. He was going to do it now.

“Good morning Meyers, looking beautiful as always.” Kenny said, casually snaking his arm around her waist. He waited for her to get upset, to slap him, to call him a creep, to do anything. Never before had Kenny,scratch that, ANYONE, had the guts to touch Leslie.

“Good morning McCormick.” Leslie said, moving the last book in place. Nothing. 

“Do you have any plans for this evening?” Kenny asked, smirking. No way was she going to reject his charm this time. 

“No.” Leslie answered, closing her locker and slipping out of his grip in one fluid motion. Judging by her blank face expression she hadn’t moved to get away, but to head off to class. Kenny was running out of time. 

“Great, great. I have plans of doing something, and that something is you.” Kenny said. Boom, there it was. The line that was sure to get something. If she didn’t blush or get mad, Kenny’s whole mission was a failure. 

Leslie ignored him, instead walk off and to her class. Mission failed, Kenny would get her next time. Her not reacting to even that made his mind go wild with ideas. How far could he go with her? Kenny didn’t want to be creepy and assault her or anything, but was there really nothing she would react to?

The next day he tried again. Leslie stood in front of her locker placing her books from the first half of the day in her locker. Kenny waited for her to finish and start heading off to where she sat at lunch everyday. She had a daily routine, doing the same things over and over. Find her had always been so easy since she never changed things up. 

As he walked next to her, he casually reached down and grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers together.

Leslie continued to walk as if nothing had happened, but Kenny couldn’t help but notice she had glanced down at their hands more than once. They made it all the way to the small hallway nook she always sat in before she finally slipped her hand out of his and took her seat. Kenny sat next to her, so close their thighs touched. He leaned on her shoulder as she pulled out her phone and began to read on it. From what Kenny knew, Leslie spent all her free time absorbing information. That’s why she had so many book that weren’t related to school. 

“Are you not going to eat today?” Leslie asked. It’s kinda surprised him a little, Leslie never had asked him about his eating habits. 

“Nope. We don’t have any food in the house.” He answered. It’s wasn’t the full truth, they did have food. But Kenny preferred saving it all for lunches for his sister. Karen was such a sweet girl and deserved better. Kenny could go without a meal or two for her. 

“I have a packed lunch in my bag if you want some food.” she said, not moving her eyes from her phone. Kenny was surprised again.Why had Leslie brought food? He had not once seen her eat anything, maybe she had drank water once. Robots didn’t need food after all, right?

“I calculated you wouldn’t have food again.” Leslie continued on, setting her phone on her lap and retrieving a lunch box from her bag. She handed it right to him before going back on her phone. Kenny couldn’t help but dig right into the food, not realizing how hungry he was until he had taken the first bite. It was so good, even though it was just a sandwich. 

 

The next day at lunch he attempted the same tactic, and once again she had food for him. And the next day, and the next day. Kenny did the same routine until Leslie no longer would look down when he grabbed her hand. It took forever, at least two entire weeks, her expression never changing. He was disappointed, but he couldn’t help but push himself harder in it. She kept drawing him back in with what she didn’t do, and the food was a great bonus.

He tried different comments, compliments remarks,the dirtiest of pick up lines. Nothing would arise from her. There had to be something that would make her brake, something to ease his sanity. Then it happened.

“That outfit looks good, but it would look better on my bedroom floor.” Kenny flirted openly at her as usual as they sat at lunch, there hands intertwined. 

“Give me a time and I’ll be there.” Leslie didn’t look up from her phone as expected, but her words caught him off guard. Kenny could feel his body tense up involuntarily. Had Leslie Meyers flirted back at him? There was no way in hell.

“Kenny? You doing alright dude?” Kenny thoughts were broken up by Stan standing before him, and the hall no longer contained people. His hand no longer contained Leslie's, she had left in his shooken state. 

“She flirted back Stan.” Kenny said. 

“So you got a reaction from her like you wanted. Good for you.” Stan shrugged. Kenny’s friends had caught on rather early to his exploits, but they never tried to interfere. “Are you going to date her now, or chicken out?”

“What are you talking about? I don’t want to date her.” Kenny asked his friend, genuinely confused. Dating her was never something he had mentioned, it had never been a part of the plan. 

“Are you serious dude?” Stan asked. “You talk about her all the time to not only me, but the whole group. You spend all your time with her and act like a couple. She even makes you lunch everyday. You’re fucking obsessed dude.” 

Kenny still wasn’t so certain, but that wouldn’t stop him. If he could get Leslie Meyers to date someone, his name would go down in the history books. He needed a plan.

“If i theoretically were to try and date her, What would be my next step?” Kenny asked seriously. Stan was good with girls, even managing to remain friends with all his ex’s. 

“I don't know. Just do what you do normally.” Stan said, almost being cut off by the bell. Kenny nodded and thanked his friend before running off to class. 

\--------------------------  
\--------------------------

After a school day that felt significantly longer than usual for unknown reasons, Kenny waited by Leslies locker. He was about to woo the shit out of her. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do, but he really wanted to get something today more than usual. 

“Meyers, when would you like to start?” Kenny asked, sliding between her and her locker before she could open it. All her attention was to go to him, not her stupid books.

Leslie’s face remained blank, and for a moment Kenny figured she had forgotten about there morning talk somehow. But his mind was quickly changed when he saw her expression morph into something else. Her eyes which always looked to be empty, filled with energy, and a small smirk decorated her face. What in the hell was going on here? 

She leaned in close to him, resting her hands on either side of him on the lockers for support. 

“We could go to your place right now. I don’t have any plans.”

Kenny was suddenly nervous, very nervous. Words failed to form, his mind contained nothing but static. He could feel his heart beat in his chest, loud enough that he worried she could hear it too. Leslie must have performed some sort of trickery on him while he wasn’t paying attention. The food could have been poisoned. 

“Leslie, What are you doing?” An unfamiliar voice said, bringing Kenny back to reality. Instantly Leslie pulled away from him, turning her attention to the new arrival. 

“Damien. ” Leslie said. Kenny watched as her smirk turned to a wide smile. “I was playing with my new toy. I’m surprised your back so soon.” 

“You can’t get rid of me that easily.” Damien said, as the two drew closer. Not that Kenny had any claims to knowing Damien well, but he knew for sure Damien normally didn't look this happy. 

Kenny couldn’t stand to look at them anymore. It was mildly discomforting watching the two most unemotional people interact like long lost lovers, holding hands while staring in eachothers eyes. Months of Kenny progress had gone down the drain with the new arrival. They were forcing their relationship upon him. Their weird, freaky relationship. Fuck that. 

Without so much as a word Kenny left.

 

\--------------------------  
\--------------------------

 

It was difficult adjusting his schedule to not spending his time bothering Leslie. So many months had been spent seeing her every morning and afternoon, all of them going down the drain with Damien being in town. Treading on the territory of the son of satan didn’t sound like the best of plans, no matter the reason. 

Over the last three nights he had failed at getting any sleep, haunted by the image he had witness. And her words, calling Kenny a toy. All his attempts had meant nothing, Damien had made her react more in 5 minutes then Kenny had in 5 months. It frustrated him. 

Now Kenny laid under a tree outside the front of the school, skipping class. His grades meant nothing to him, he did good enough in his classes to pass even with missing a few days. And passing was all he needed. It wasn’t like he could afford a good college, and he wasn’t smart enough to get any scholarships. If he was going to work to pay for something, he would prefer to pay for all his sisters stuff. 

Exhaustion consumed him, he struggled to keep his eyes open. There was no way he would let himself fall asleep, he knew he would just hear the conversation again. At this point he couldn’t even remember what he had said, his mind twisting it into the worst possible situation. 

“Why are you avoiding me?” Leslie asked, startling Kenny. He is opened, revealing her to be standing above him, staring down with inquisitive eyes. In her hand was her lunch box, dangling over him as if it were some sort of dog treat. Instinctively he could feel his mouth begin to water, knowing of the goodness inside that box. How she had managed to not only find him but approach him so silently was beyond Kenny. 

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Kenny said, you know, like a liar. Kenny didn’t believe it himself. He had been avoiding her, which had been hard since she had changed her normal patterns, appearing where he was far to much.

God, he missed her lunches.

“Ever since Damien came back you have been avoiding me.” Leslie pointed out, sitting down on the grass next to him, setting the box between the two. “I thought we had something before you did that.”

Kenny sat up,confused as hell. But he ignored it, Unable to stop himself. He opened the box and tore into the sandwich. “Your dating Damien Thorn, the son of Satan, I am not getting involved with that.” 

“That is false.”

“You were holding his hands and smiling at him, a real smile.That is not something you do.” 

Leslie sat silently for a moment, her eyes staring directly in to his own. He couldn't help but feel like a test subject with the way she looked at him, not once blinking. Kenny continued to shove the food in his mouth, not caring how stupid he looked. After an extended while of awkward silence, she finally broke it. 

“I was happy I would get another chance to kill him.” she said, her words slow and calculated. “Damien and I have a little thing where we try to kill each other. It is rather exciting to me, so I put on a happy face.” 

Well, that was not what Kenny expected at all. A sigh escaped him as a wave of relief rushed over him. They weren’t a thing, that was good. Actually, that was more than good. He wanted to make Leslie react like that, preferably without dying. But he didn’t really have another way.He had thrown everything in the book at her. .

“Meyers, would you like to go on a date with me?”The words left his mouth much faster then he anticipated, but he didn’t regret them. It was the last thing he could think of,the most desperate move. Besides, Leslie had said she thought they were something, so there was a chance she wanted him in some way. Kenny had made her have a reaction. He may have not made her express herself in a certain way, but he had managed to get her to come out to him. She had taken the time to look for him. That was….something.

“That sounds rather interesting, I would like that Kenneth.” Leslie answered after a slight pause.. Kenny could feel a smile form on his lips, whether it was from the yes or her calling his by his first name, he couldn’t be sure. Both felt so good, and Kenny couldn’t help but feel joy.

She smiled back at him. It wasn’t the same other she had given Damien, her eyes didn’t light up the same way, she didn’t grab Kenny’s hands. Instead her eyes remained on him, watching him like was the most interesting thing in the world as he ate her lunch. She hadn’t probably said yes for the same reasons Kenny had asked, but it didn’t matter. Leslie had said yes.

In the end when everything was said and done, Kenny Mccormick had gotten a real reaction from Leslie Meyers, and in all honesty, Kenny couldn’t deny she had gotten something from him as well. 

He couldn’t wait for lunch tomorrow.


End file.
